Tress MacNeille
Tress MacNeille (born June 20, 1951) is an American voice actress best known for providing various voices on the animated series The Simpsons, Futurama, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Disney's House of Mouse, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Rugrats, All Grown Up!, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, and Dave the Barbarian. Early life MacNeille was born in Chicago, Illinois. She loved cartoons as a child and wanted to be a voice actress from the age of eight, but instead chose a "practical" career, feeling she would never be able to realize her ambition. She graduated from the University of California, Berkeley and attended broadcasting school, becoming a disc jockey. Career MacNeille worked in a variety of jobs and had numerous minor voiceover roles before becoming a regular on an animated TV show. In her words, "I had been doing radio spots, some TV, demos, sound-alikes, industrial narrations -- anything that came my way for about two years." She was also a member of the improvisational comedy group The Groundlings for ten years. MacNeille took acting workshops and worked as a casting assistant for voice acting talent agent Bob Lloyd in what she calls "The University of Voice-over." Lloyd and fellow agent Rita Vennari got MacNeille her first role on an animated show: a part in a 1979 episode of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. She sang and appeared in the music video (as Lucille Ball) for "Weird Al" Yankovic's song "Ricky" (1983), which was based on the I Love Lucy television show and parodied the song "Mickey" by Toni Basil. MacNeille also appeared on Yankovic's 1999 album Running with Scissors, on the track "Pretty Fly for a Rabbi." MacNeille was cast as Babs Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures (1990–1995). Writer Paul Dini said that MacNeille was good for the role because she could do both Babs's voice and the voices of her impressions. MacNeille commented: "The best part of doing Babs is that she's a mimic, like me...In the show I do Babs doing Billie Burke, Hepburn, Bette Davis, Madonna and Cher. I even have her doing Jessica Rabbit." The success of Tiny Toon Adventures led to the series Animaniacs. MacNeille was brought in to voice Dot Warner, one of the show's three main characters, because Dot's character was very similar to Babs Bunny. Andrea Romano, the voice director and caster for Animaniacs, said that the casters had "no trouble" choosing the role of Dot: "Tress MacNeille was just hilarious (...) And yet had that edge." MacNeille was nominated for an Annie Award for her performance on the show in 1995. She has provided voices for numerous films, television shows, video games and commercials, garnering over 200 credits. MacNeille says "the characters that I do all come from people in my own life--as well as the material I've stolen from my friends!" Her TV roles include characters on The Simpsons, where she voices Agnes Skinner, Brandine Spuckler and Lindsey Naegle, and Futurama, in which her main role is the character Mom. MacNeille has provided voices on many other television shows and cartoons such as Rugrats (as Charlotte Pickles), Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (as Chip and Gadget), Histeria!, Hey Arnold!, as well as dubbing work on English language anime translations. She is the current voice of Daisy Duck and Wilma Flintstone. MacNeille also appeared as an angry anchorwoman in Elvira, Mistress of the Dark and served as the voice of Elvira's Great-Aunt Morganna Talbot. Characters voiced by Tress MacNeille Voices on The Simpsons * Agnes Skinner, Seymour Skinner's elderly, neurotic mother * Lindsey Naegle, generic businesswoman or television network executive in such episodes as "The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show", "Girly Edition", and "You Kent Always Say What You Want" * Dolph, one of the three bullies (along with Jimbo Jones and Kearney Zzyzwicz) (the character has red hair, cut asymmetrically, and wears a green shirt). * Brandine Spuckler, Cletus Spuckler's wife/cousin/sister * Cookie Kwan, a territorial Asian-American realtor with a heavy accent (despite growing up in Springfield), who threatens anyone who tries to sell houses on "the west side." * Ms. Albright, the Sunday School Teacher seen in "Homer's Triple Bypass" and "Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th Commandment". * Mrs. Glick, the elderly shut-in lady (replacing original voice actress Cloris Leachman) * Bernice Hibbert, the recovering alcoholic wife of Julius Hibbert * Brunella Pommelhorst, the stern school gym teacher (first mentioned by name only in season six's "The PTA Disbands") * Poor Violet, the Dickensian little orphan girl * Crazy Cat Lady, the psychotic old woman surrounded by pet cats she frequently hurls * Gino Terwilliger, Sideshow Bob's son seen in the season 17 episode, "The Italian Bob". * Lunchlady Doris in the season 18 episode, "The Mook, the Chef, the Wife, and Her Homer" and the season 19 episode, "The Debarted", replacing Doris Grau. * Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, Apu's wife (only for the season 13 episode "The Sweetest Apu"; Manjula is usually voiced by Jan Hooks) * Belle, the burlesque house Madam from "Bart After Dark" * Mrs. Muntz, Nelson Muntz's mother (first heard in "Wild Barts Can't Be Broken", first seen in "'Tis the Fifteenth Season" and again in The Simpsons Movie) * Colin, an Irish boy in The Simpsons Movie * Medicine Women, in The Simpsons Movie * Various other characters Voices on Futurama * Mom, the owner of Mom's Friendly Robot Company and series antagonist. * Linda, the cohost of Good Morning, Earth * Hattie McDoogal, the crazy, old cat lady * Tinny Tim, a Tiny Tim-esque child robot first seen in "Xmas Story" * Munda, Turanga Leela's long-lost mother * Fanny, wife of Donbot * Deep Blue * Monique, a fembot who appears in All My Circuits * Ndnd, Lrrr's wife, from Omicron Persei VIII (pronounced nn-NN-da prior to season two, and nn-da NN-da in season three) * Vyolet * Petunia * The Slurm Queen * Guenter, the hyper-intelligent monkey from the episode "Mars University." * Various one-shot characters Warner Bros character roles * Babs Bunny, Rubella Rat, Various Characters (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Dot, Hello Nurse, Marita Hippo, Various Characters (Animaniacs) * Billie (Pinky And The Brain) * Debbie Douglas, Cobra Queen (Freakazoid) * Colleen ("Road Rovers") * Additional Voices (Duck Dodgers) Disney character roles * Additional voices (Dinosaur Activity Center CD Rom) * Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time) * Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) * Bee (WordWorld) * Daisy Duck current voice * Mother Penguin and Baby Penguin (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) * Shenzi (Timon & Pumbaa, The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure, Kingdom Hearts II) (Shenzi is usually voiced by Whoopi Goldberg) * Hoonah (Brother Bear 2) * Female Ancestors and Villager Woman (Mulan II) * Bonnie (Experiment 149), Gigi (a.k.a. Yapper, Experiment 007) and Topper (Experiment 025) (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) * Chip, Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Chip 'n Dale (Mickey Mouse Works, House of Mouse) * The Fates on Hercules and House of Mouse * Hyacinth Hippo (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Lady Bane, Marzipan (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Madame Upanova (House of Mouse) * Merryweather (Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) * Millionara Vanderbucks (Duck Tales) * Margot Yale, District Attorney and Wife of Brandon Yale (Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles) * Fang (Dave the Barbarian) * Ros (Upin & Ipin) current voice * Queen Liliana the Strigoi (American Dragon: Jake Long) Other roles * Art Collector (The Heart of No Place) * Kala the Neutrino and Tempestra (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Lucy (Music video for "Weird Al" Yankovic's "Ricky") * Multiple female voices on the short-lived animated series Dilbert, including the secretary Carol. * Hydia (My Little Pony 'n Friends) * Hoodsey Bishop (As Told by Ginger) * Skater Kat (Muppet Babies) * Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) * Ms. Devine (Zazoo U) * Humphrey the Hippo (The Critic) * Penelope the Parrot (Reader Rabbit Math Adventures Ages 6–9) * Soccer Mom (Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry) * World's Oldest Woman, Pepper Mills, Toast, Cho-Cho, and Susanna Susquahanna (Histeria!) * Ms. Banshee (The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper) * Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats and All Grown Up!) * Pookie/Grandma Gertie (Hey Arnold!) * Jain (Fallout) * Mrs. Hippopotamus (The New Woody Woodpecker Show) * Tandi (Fallout 2) * Girl (Kids' CBC) * Suzi (Full Throttle) * Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun (Toonstruck) * Merla (Voltron) * Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) * Mama Swimmer, Mama Flyer (''The Land Before Time'' series) * Dil and Ali's mom (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) * Wizzy & Wigg (The Zula Patrol) * Osono (Kiki's Delivery Service) * Boss's Wife (Castle in the Sky) * Red Gorilla (The Electric Company) * Bertha/Lunchlady Irma/Miss Lemon (Recess) * Housewife (The Animatrix) * Mrs. Peenman, Stanley Ipkiss's grouchy landlady (The Mask: The Animated Series) * Hama, Yangchen (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Jean-Pierre Orleans (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * The Mayor (Firehouse Tales) * Obaba (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) * Shige Yamano (My Neighbors the Yamadas) * Okiyo (English dub of the anime Pom Poko) * Antonia Chillingsworth (The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury) * Sarah Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) * Mary Todd Lincoln (Hard Drinkin' Lincoln) * Twinkle/Diva Weed (Twinkle, the Dream Being) * Queen Scowleen and Ursa Major (MoonDreamers) * Doris, various characters (The Critic) * Betty Boop (Commercials) * Wubbzy's Grandma (Wow Wow Wubbzy) * Laura Carrot and Madame Blueberry (Veggietales) * Curious Camilla (Curious George) * Prissy, Airplane Worker, Queen of the United Kingdom (Tweety's High-Flying Adventure) * Mrs. Finster, Chicken #2, and Ma (Random! Cartoons) * News reporter (Olive, the Other Reindeer) * Penelope Pussycat (Carrotblanca) * Lady on Phone (The Whizzard of Ow) * Robin (Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs) Video game roles *''Rise of the Dragon'' (1993) - Karyn Sommers *''Buster & the Beanstalk'' (1993) - Babs Bunny *''Full Throttle'' (1995) - Suzi, Leader of the Vultures *''9: The Last Resort'' (1996) - Guitar Muse, Tapestry Room Voice *''Toonstruck'' - (1996) - Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun/Ms. Fortune/Marge/'Mistress' Marge/Bouncer/Chipper/Sparky/Sam Shmaltz's secretary *''Mortimer and the Riddles of the Medallion'' (1996) - Baboon/Elephant/Elf Owl/Long-nosed bat *''The Simpsons: Virtual Springfield'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Star Trek: Starfleet Academy'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Fallout'' (1997) - Jain *''ClayFighter 63⅓'' (1997) - Taffy, Lady Liberty of the Sculptor's Cut, High Five of the Sculptor's Cut *''102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue'' - Yvonne the Bat *''Animaniacs Game Pak'' (1998) - Dot Warner *''Fallout 2'' (1998) - Tandi *''Animaniacs Splat Ball'' (1999) - Dot *''Villains' Revenge'' (1999) - Mrs. Jumbo, Queen Of Hearts *''Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge'' (1999) - Pepper *''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' (2000) - Edwina/Royal High Priestess Senityili/ Lady Tiana *''Banjo-Kazooie'' - Blue Eggs (voice only) *''Escape from Monkey Island'' (2000) - Daisy/Mabel The Tourist *''Forgotten Realms: Icewind Dale'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Mickey's Speedway USA'' (2000) - Daisy Duck *''Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour'' (2000) - Chip, Polly Roger, Otto Plugnut *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire CD-ROM: Sports Edition'' (2000) - Eleanor/Genny *''Disney Golf'' (2002) - Daisy *''Kingdom Hearts'' (English version) (2002) - Daisy Duck, Queen Of Hearts *''Run Like Hell'' (2002) - Scout *''The Simpsons: Hit & Run'' (2003) - Agnes Skinner/Others *''Futurama'' (2003) - Mom/Linda *''Toontown Online'' (2005) - Daisy Duck *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (English version) (2006) - Daisy Duck, Chip, Merryweather, Kanga, Shenzi *''The Simpsons Game'' (2007) - Various voices *''Bee Movie Game'' (2007) - Jeanette Chung *''Disney Think Fast'' (2008) - Daisy Duck *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' (English version) (2010) - Daisy Duck, Chip, Merryweather, Anastasia *''Epic Mickey'' (2010) - Ortensia and animatronic Daisy Duck *''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' (2011) - Daisy Duck References External links * Category:Voice actors Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:DVD's Category:JoJo Siwa